Admirador secreto
by ShopieB
Summary: Ella una chica linda... Que pensara cuando depronto le aparescan notas y cds con canciones anonimas, dedicadas a ella... Podra darle una oportunidad a su admirador secreto, aunque este enamorada del chico mas popular de la escuela... One-Shot... K&G...


**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. Meyer...**

**La canciones, tampoco... estas pertenecen otra gente que no me acuerdo el nombre...**

**Yo las utilizo para ambientar mi historia...**

**La trama si es completamente mía...**

**Admirador Secreto…**

* * *

**(Kate POV)**

Cuando Sientas Tristeza  
Que No Puedas Calmar  
Cuando Haya Un Vacío  
Que No Puedas Llenar  
Te Abrazaré  
Te haré olvidar  
Lo que te hizo sufrir  
No Vas A Caer  
Mientras Estés Junto A Mí

Si Siente un Frío  
Tu Corazón  
Seré Tu Abrigo, Tu Ilusión  
Hasta Ya No Respirar  
Yo Te Voy A Amar  
Yo Te Voy A Amar

Yo Siempre Te He Amado  
Mi Amor, Yo Estaré  
Por Siempre A Tu Lado  
Nunca Me Alejaré  
Prometo, Mi Amor  
Te Juro Ante Dios (Te Juro Ante Dios)  
Nunca Te Voy A Faltar  
Tu Corazón  
No Volverá A Llorar

Si Siente un Frío (Siente El Frío…)  
Tu Corazón (Tu Corazón…)  
Seré Tu Abrigo, Tu Ilusión (Ooooh…)  
Hasta Ya No Respirar  
Yo Te Voy A Amar  
Yo Te Voy A Amar

Sigo Muriendo Por Ti (Sigo Muriendo Por Ti)  
Yo Te Quiero Así  
Sin Tu Amor En Mi Vida, Mi Vida  
No Sé Cómo Podré Yo Vivir

Si Siente un Frío (Siente El Frío…)  
Tu Corazón (Tu Corazón…)  
Seré Tu Abrigo, Tu Ilusión  
Hasta Ya No Respirar  
Yo Te Voy A Amar  
Si Cada Día  
Lo Viviré (Inventaré…)  
Sera tanto Cómo Te Voy A Querer (Ooooh…)  
Hasta Ya No Respirar  
Yo Te Voy A Amar  
Hasta Ya No Respirar  
Yo Te Voy A Amar  
Yo Te Voy A Amar **(1)**

Acababa de apagar el reproductor de música en el que había puesto el Cd que estaba en mi casillero esta mañana.

Todavía no podía creer que alguien sintiera por mí, aunque sea algo parecido a lo que decía esa canción.

Aunque lo más duro de todo era saber quién era esa persona, que supuestamente me amaba "hasta ya no respirar".

Me la pase toda la noche en vela pensando en quien podía ser esa persona que me dedicara tan hermosa canción.

A la mañana siguiente me arregle lo mejor que pude y me dirigí a mi BMW, para ir al instituto y ver si podía averiguar quién era mi enamorado secreto.

En cuanto llegue la primera persona a la que me encontré fue a Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas, cuando le conté lo de mi admirador, me prometió, que iba hacer hasta lo imposible por averiguar quién era.

Como iba llegando tarde, ni siquiera pase por mi casillero si no que de inmediato me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, allí me encontré con dos de mi mejores amigos –Edward y Bella–, los salude y después me dispuse a poner cuidado a la clase, ya que justo cuando le iba a contar a Bella lo del Cd, llego el profesor…

Historia –la cual era mi primer hora – se me hizo eterna, cuando termino tome a Bella de la mano y sin dejarla despedirse de Edward –su novio–, la arrastre al baño donde ya nos esperaban Rose y Alice, que por obvias razón ya sabía a qué se debía la reunión en el baño –estábamos en esa reunión, ya que todas teníamos el segundo periodo libre.

No les dije el nombre de la canción porque aunque era muy bonita ni yo misma sabia como se llamaba ni mucho menos quien la cantaba, ya que no me voy por ese tipo de música.

Ellas me dijeron que con la descripción que les di de la canción tenían para trabajar aunque fuera poco, pero que mi _enamorado secreto_ enserio debía sentir algo muy fuerte por mí.

Después me acompañaron a mi casillero y justo cuando lo abrí callo una nota que decía:

_Kate:_

_Hoy estas más linda que cualquier otro día…_

_Tus ojos dorados, al cruzarse con mi mirada, me iluminan el día, cual rayo de sol…_

_Ojala te haya gustado la canción…_

_Esta refleja todos mis sentimientos por ti…_

_No sé cómo hacer para que te fijes en mí…_

_Soy tímido, eso lo abras notado ya…_

_Este es el único medio que encuentro para demostrarte lo que siento hacia ti…_

_Espera noticias mías…_

_No abra día en que no las encuentres…_

_Así sea en un pequeño detalle…_

_Ahí estaré yo, para demostrarte que NUNCA te voy a olvidar…_

_Con cariño y amor…_

_Tu admirador secreto._

Cuando termine de leer esta nota, quede en un estado de shock, Alice me arrebato la nota y la leyó en voz alta para que las demás chicas se enteraran del contenido de esta.

Solo alcance a escuchar un grito de emoción por parte de mis amigas, yo todavía no lo podía creer.

– ¿Y si es una broma?

–Claro que no tonta– me respondió Alice.

– ¿Por qué dices tremenda estupidez? –me cuestiono Rosalie.

–Pues no sé, tal vez sea una de las amiguitas de Heidi, o ella misma que me quieren hacer una broma, ustedes saben cómo es ella, como se comporta ella y su grupito con nosotras, desde que les ganamos el liderazgo en el equipo de porristas.

Iban a protestar pero sonó el timbre del último aviso, así que nos dirigimos cada una a nuestras respectivas clases, ya que en este periodo, todas teníamos clases distintas.

La mañana paso sin precedentes, solo lo normal las típicas peleas que tenía con Heidi, Gianna y Jane y sus más "fieles" seguidoras Lauren y Jessica.

De camino al almuerzo, me la pase pensando en, si era cierto o no lo que decía la nota que recibí en la mañana.

Por andar distraída pensando en eso, me tropecé para mi enorme vergüenza con Garrett, no soy de las que se sonrojan, pero creo que en ese momento lo hice. Murmure un "lo siento" y él me respondió con un pequeño "no fue nada". Decidí sacarme de la cabeza el pequeño encuentro con él y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraban mis amigas y sus parejas…

Estaba sentada en la mesa con mis amigas y sus respectivos novios, cuando un chico de segundo se acercó a mí, y me entrego un sobre, me dijo que era un Cd y que lo escuchara cuando tuviera tiempo, pero que cuanto antes mejor.

Mi curiosidad pudo y lo abrí, ante la mirada sorprendida, de los novios de mis amigas, y la mirada con ese matiz de picardía e ilusión por parte de ellas. En el sobre había otra pequeña notita la saqué la desdoble y la leí.

_Kate:_

_Este era tu detalle de mañana, pero en cuanto entraste a la Cafetería no pude evitar las ganas de entregártelo hoy…_

_Para mi tu belleza no se compara con ninguna, eres lo más hermoso que hay…_

_Aunque yo no te he hecho nada, te pido otra oportunidad…_

_Te preguntaras por que otra, pues bien esta oportunidad, sería como algo más que amigos…_

_Porque eso es lo que quiero de ti, algo mucho más grande que una amistad…_

_Te quiere…_

_Tu admirador secreto._

Con esta nueva carta quede anonadada…

Se la mostré a Rosalie, que era la que estaba a mi lado derecho, mientras que Alice a mi lado izquierdo me quito el sobre con el Cd, inmediatamente lo vio cruzo la mirada con Rose, pude notar un brillo extraño, en sus miradas, pero no me dieron la oportunidad de preguntar, pues Rosalie me tomo de un brazo y me saco de la cafetería, mientras que Alice hacia lo mismo con Bella…

Cuando caí en cuenta de hacia dónde nos digiramos ya era demasiado tarde…

Entramos a la Sala de audiovisuales, y buscaron un reproductor de música, lo más rápido que pudieron y pusieron el nuevo Cd, que me había regalado mi _Enamorado secreto_…

You've been alone  
you've been afraid  
I've been a fool  
in so many ways  
But I would change my life  
If you thought you might try to love me

So please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
Take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again

I'm not a saint  
I'm just a man  
Who let heaven and earth in the palm of his hand  
But I threw it away  
So now I stand here today asking forgiveness  
And if you could just

Please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
Take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again

Little girl, you're all I've got  
Don't you leave me standing here once again  
Cause I'll give you my life (yes I would)  
If you would let me try to love you

So please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
And take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again  
Again oh  
No no  
oh oh

You know I love you (yeah)  
Give me one more chance  
No No  
No No No No **(2)**

Esta nueva canción era aún más hermosa que la anterior, con ella entendí el mensaje oculto de la nota…

Mire a todas mis amigas y gritaron de emoción por que según ellas, eso era lo que me faltaba, para que me terminara de convencer que mi admirador si era de verdad, ya que según ellas, una canción tan linda no la podía escoger entre Heidi y su grupito, que me convenciera de eso de una vez por todas, que ya quisieran ellas que un chico les dedicara una canción como esa…

Cuando salíamos de la sala, me tropecé con Garrett, otra vez, y casi se me para el corazón el me observo curioso por unos segundos y sonrió una fracción de segundos y se alejó de nosotras sin decir más, que de pronto pensé que me lo había imaginado, hasta que Bella me confirmo la pregunta que segura estaba tatuada en mi rostro.

–Si Kate no fue tu imaginación, Garrett te sonrió antes de seguir su camino…

Yo solo pude sonreí como una tonta muchachita…

–Kate y si es Garrett es tu _enamorado secreto_… sería muy lindo y romántico, teniendo en cuenta que le podrías dar lo que él te pide, por que nosotras sabemos que has estado enamorada de él desde que lo viste por primera vez el año pasado –me dijo Alice tan rápido que me asombre de haberla escuchado…

–Sí que dices cosas ridículas Alice, como Garrett se va a fijar en mí…

–Excusas eso es lo que dicen todas, cuando no quieren aceptar que hay un chico guapo detrás de su trasero –dijo directamente Rosalie.

Yo la mire sin comprender por lo que continúo.

–Es lo mismo que decía Bella antes del baile de primavera, cuando le comentamos que Edward estaba loquito por ella, nos dijo que el cómo se iba a fijar en ella y yo no sé qué más, y míralos ahora son la pareja más feliz que se pueda ver…

–Ese no es mi caso, el de Bella es diferente…

– ¿Diferente en qué? –me pregunto Alice.

–Pues… no sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero es diferente.

–Aja como tú digas… – dijo una no muy convencida Rose– por el momento es mejor que nos dirijamos a clase…

Y así lo hicimos… Para mi mala suerte me quede pensando en lo que ellas me dijeron, dándome falsas esperanzas de que Garrett era mi admirador secreto… digo que mala no porque me ponga a pensar en él, sino porque precisamente me tocaba química, y mi compañero de laboratorio era él, por lo que desde que entre al laboratorio, no fui capaz de mirarlo ni una sola vez a la cara.

El me pregunto varias cosas, y yo insegura de cómo se escucharía mi voz, solo contestaba con monosílabos…

Al principio lo escuche muy animado, pero con el pasar de los minutos lo note triste, y me entraron una ganas muy fuertes de preguntarle que le pasaba y si yo le podía ayudar en algo, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impidió, ni siquiera se con exactitud que, por lo que al final de clase, solo me daba golpes de pecho, por no haber hablado con el clase.

El resto de la tarde se me fue rápido, no solo en la escuela, sino también en cuanto llegue a mi casa…

No supe como los días pasaron y próximamente era el día del baile de otoño, del instituto, el cual se celebraría en los últimos días de Octubre y seria de disfraces…

De mi admirador secreto yo seguía teniendo noticias, tal como lo había prometido…

Había días en las que encontraba Violetas, con un pequeño mensaje en mi casillero…

Otros días solo encontraba un poema… pero lo que más nos llamó la atención a las chicas y a mi es que casi no me daba rosas como es lo más común, en cambio me daba tulipanes, orquídeas, y otras flores muy bonitas, Canciones no volví a recibir, pero los poemas y las notas, acompañadas de las flores, eran detalles muy bonitos.

Y así siguieron pasando los días, solo faltaban tres días para el baile, y aunque suene extraño, en una de las chicas más populares del instituto no tenía con quien ir al baile.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi mamá me dijo que me habían dejado un sobre, yo se lo recibí y me dirigí a mi habitación para ver de qué se trataba…

Otra nota de mi admirador secreto, y para mi sorpresa con otro Cd.

Primero leí la nota que decía:

_Kate:_

_Hace días que no te mandaba una canción, no es porque no piense en ti, es todo lo contrario, lo que sucede es que no encuentro canciones que demuestren en sus notas, todos los sentimientos que te quiero decir y hasta los que me gustaría demostrarte…_

_A veces pienso en un mundo donde solo somos tú y yo, donde el resto de la gente sobra…._

_Pero también hay ocasiones en que se me acaban las palabras para decirte todo lo que siento por ti…_

_Te quiere…_

_Tu admirador Secreto…_

Saque el Cd y lo puse en el reproductor, e inmediatamente las notas de la nueva canción inundaron mi habitación.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive **(3)**

Esta sin duda era tan Hermosa como las anteriores.

Cuando estaba por guardar el Cd con los demás me di cuenta que había otra nota, en la que me invitaba a ser su pareja en el baile… Me escribió que si aceptaba solo teníamos que encontrarnos en la mitad de la pista de baile a la 10:30 esa noche…

Al día siguiente se lo comente durante el almuerzo a la chicas y ellas –ni siquiera sé cómo– me convencieron de aceptar

–Vamos Kate vuélvenos a leer la nota en la que te cita al baile…

–Está bien…

_Kate:_

_No sé cuántas veces he tratado de decirte quien soy, pero el miedo a que me rechaces me supera…_

_Te amo y te lo he demostrado de las formas más sencillas que he encontrado, obvio sin que te enteres de quien soy…_

_Aunque lo de sencilla, empiezo a creer que no lo es tanto, porque lograr que nadie me vea cuando te dejo mis pequeños detalles, es más duro de lo que parece…_

_En ocasiones, siento mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos, cuando sin siquiera proponérmelo, te imagino de la mano de otro, y yo ni siquiera, poder acercarme a ti._

_No sé qué hacer, para que te enteres quien soy, y no me rechaces, si no que más bien, me aceptes y aceptes el amor que ciento por ti…_

_Pero acabo de tomar una decisión… no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí…_

_Te esperare en la mitad de la pista el día del baile de otoño, a la 10:30 pm. Con esto dejare de ser un admirador secreto, para por lo menos aspirar a tener algo contigo en algún momento._

_La cita no es obligatoria, y claro está, que también es sin ningún compromiso…_

_Puedes ir y encontrarte conmigo en el baile, y si no cumplo con tus expectativas, lo entenderé y te dejare ir, así eso oprima mi corazón con el más fuerte de los dolores…_

_Te quiere…_

_Tu admirador secreto…_

_Pd: Je suis le plus heureux du monde quand je dis bonjour ou me sourit, parce que je sais que, même pour une seule seconde, tu as pense de mon. __**(4)**_

–Si vez incluso sabe francés… no es romántico– intervino Alice cuando termine de leer la nota.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Alice… –la secundo Rosalie.

El día del baile llego más rápido de lo que yo hubiera deseado…

Fui disfrazada de Ángel, mi vestido era blanco, palabra de honor, ceñido a mi cuerpo hasta mis caderas, donde caía en unas pequeñas capas hasta la mitad de mi muslo, en la parte de mis busto tenía unos pequeños pliegues verticales, y unas finas piedritas brillantes; debajo de este había unas piedra un poco más grandes, el resto del vestido, tenía los mismos brillantes que en mi busto, la alas eran de un suave color crema para que contrastara con mi vestido, mis zapatos eran unos hermosos tacones –de por lo menos 7 cm, no eran tan altos como me hubiera gustado, pero me gustaron esos, por lo que me los quede– de un suave color crema, con una especie de moño en la parte inferior. Pero en fin, iba muy bonita a mi parecer. **(5)**

Los nervios me estaban matando…

A las 10:30 en punto, me dirigí al centro de la pista, estaba ahí cuando un tacto suave, se posó sombre mi hombro, me gire para ver, quien era mi _enamorado secreto_, y la sorpresa que me lleve al ver quien se encontraba frente a mí, era nada más y nada menos que Garrett.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando lo vi, esta supremamente guapo, pero ese no era el caso, yo esperaba a alguien totalmente diferente a la persona que tenía justo en frente, al parecer él se dio cuenta por que inmediatamente hablo.

–Creo que no soy la persona que esperabas…

–….

–Vamos Kate, respóndeme, ¿te decepciono saber que yo soy tu admirador secreto…? ¿Te decepciono saber, que yo soy el que está profundamente enamorado de ti, desde mi primer día en el instituto?

Ni siquiera sé cómo hice para salir del estado de Shock en el que me encontraba, para poder contestarle.

–No Garrett no es eso, lo que sucede es que no sé cómo tu…

– ¿Como yo qué?

–Mmmm no se… nunca me imaginé que tú fueras mi admirador secreto… no te sabia poeta, tampoco…

–Mmmm bueno eso dejémoslo entre nosotros te parece, nadie más sabe….

–Ok.

–Pero bueno, ¿te decepciono saber que yo soy tu admirador secreto…?

–Mmmm no, claro que no…

–ok… ¿quieres bailar?

–Sí.

Estuvimos bailando un rato hasta que la música se comenzó a poner lenta, y en vez de separarnos, el afino su agarre en mi cintura…

No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero nos besamos, y fue el beso más dulce y romántico de toda mi vida, en otras palabra fue perfecto, solo se vio interrumpido por la tonta necesidad de respirar…

–Te quiero Kate, y no me quiero separar de ti…

–Y yo a ti… y no quiero, no separarme de ti, no me pienso separar de ti…

No Volvimos a fundir en un dulce beso, con el que cerramos nuestro pacto de amor…

* * *

(1) Yo te voy amar- Nsync

(2) All over Again-Justin Timberlake

(3) You and Me-Lifehouse

(4) traduce: Soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dices hola, o me sonríes, porque sé que, aunque haya sido por un solo segundo, pensaste en mí...

No soy muy buena, así que si alguien sabe francés y encuentra un error en la frase, le agradecería mucho que me lo hiciera saber... para arreglarlo...

(5) El vestido, las alas y los zapatos, se encuentran en mi perfil, solo que de colores distintos... ustedes solo imagínense el vestido blanco y las alas del color en el que aparece el vestido en mi perfil, los tacos si van del color en están. (No soy muy buena describiendo prendas de vestir, por lo que hice mi más grande esfuerzo, si tiene una sugerencia me la hacen saber y yo la arreglo). En mi perfil está el link de mi Blog donde está la portada de esta historia…

* * *

**Ahora sí...**

**Ojala les haya gustado mi nuevo One-Shot...**

**Se me ocurrió una noche oscura fría... mientras escuchaba yo te voy amar...**

**Lo quise hacer diferente...**

**Como se está volviendo costumbre en mí...**

**Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión acerca de mi historia...**

**Y que pasen por mis otras historias...**

**De las cuales actualizare pronto...**

**Diana**


End file.
